


Grey Wolf

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: I will always be loyal to you.





	Grey Wolf

当他推门而入的时候，康纳正用一个堪称放肆的姿势躺在沙发上。

——具体来说，是把脚搁在沙发最上头，屁股贴着沙发靠背，然后上身躺在沙发原本应该坐的地方，脸上盖着本书。斜斜的午后阳光正从警探打开的家门照进来，连因他而扬起的灰尘也能细瞧见。

事实上，这样的时刻在汉克·安德森记忆里有过多次，但没有任何一次是在他们两个在警局里吵了一架为前提展开的，毕竟康纳一向能很好分析他的意图，如此剑拔弩张的气氛，实在太过罕见。

但正因为如此。

一个无聊的案子，以盗窃，赌博为业的地痞染指毒品并尝试自制暗销，结果由于手艺没到家不慎掺杂进杂质，让买家意外完蛋的故事，在他们受理的众多让人咂舌的刑事案子里只不过是又一个因脑袋不灵光害人的好笑记录。这不足以引发任何事件，但要是再来一次，安德森副队长也许会好好考虑要不要在这个地痞小子被摁倒的时候，顺便把他那张烂嘴也堵上。

康纳在每一次侦查行动中那份毫无疑问的强大自信，果断和敏捷总是让银发警探为此喟叹，这次也一样，即便他们之间立下的那小小的自我保护约定让这只灰色郊狼的警惕度大增，但利爪伸向猎物的速度丝毫未削减，在这个短发乱翘又戴着副滑稽眼镜的小贩子抓住手边脏兮兮的试管打算抛洒逃命的时候，他已先一步抬腿踢开瘦削男子的手腕，再是腰腹，钳住另一只胡乱挥舞的小臂一扭身形下压，一阵玻璃破碎的清冽声响中，贩子的脸已经结结实实地贴在满是扬尘和碎渣的地板上，手被扭住锁上电子手铐，一脸强忍痛意又怨毒的模样。

“塑胶废物……就算被承认有生命又如何，还不是当着政府的狗，嘿……”

康纳的眉毛只是因此一挑。褐发的仿生人拉住了咧着嘴就打算走上前的汉克·安德森，摇摇头。

“还有你，看起来无能又懦弱的老东西……我可看见了你那种眼神……嘻嘿嘿…你是把这个塑胶废物当成了自己的儿子吗？还是漂亮的小玩具？听说一些老头是有这么些癖…咕哦！”

在警探和躺在地上的毒贩都认为康纳只是打算无视这些低劣污秽的挑衅时，后者却反倒笑起来，露出白净的牙齿，还不等任何人有所作为，就用旁人几乎难以见识到的力量将这个瘦削的男人拽着领子直接凌空，在所有人惊愕的目光里抡起拳头狠狠在那个上一秒还在笑着的脸颊上来了个漂亮的左勾拳，紧接着是精准命中腹部神经丛的膝击，和看起来就特别痛的一记小腹重踏。

“你可以保留对警官们的意见，因为不这样做的话，我还会再打断几颗你的牙，Pussy（娘娘腔）。”

小贩子被惯性砸进一堆尘芥杂物里，扎扎实实地晕了过去。

那是一种明明嘴角还带着笑意，全身周遭却散发着恐怖低气压的状态，连那些见惯了穷凶极恶歹徒的追捕小组队员们，都在康纳展现出如此罕见暴怒的情况下，没有任何人出声。

“……抱歉，伙计们。给你们添麻烦了，回头队长追责的话，我会一个人承担的。”

康纳退开一步，看起来像是竭力调整了自己的状态，但僵硬的嘴角和泛红的灯圈没有让他看起来已经完全恢复了情绪波动，只是退后了些，他便没有掩饰自己打算离开的冲动，几步就跑下了楼。

“康纳！……你们先把这里的后续工作搞定吧，执法记录写少点，回头我请你们喝一杯……喂，康纳！等等……！”

汉克·安德森叹了口气，也没能预料到搭档突然的爆发，和组员们换了个眼神交代几句，就追着下了楼。

康纳坐在他的老雪佛兰驾驶座上，快接近下午的阳光已经侧过这栋临街的写字楼，照上大街，一副太过暖色又颓然的景象。见他下来，仿生人只是偏过头，等着警探坐稳，拉上车门，就一声不吭地朝局子开去。

“不用听那种垃圾的挑衅，康纳……嘿，你没事吧？要不……”

汉克甚至想说要不今晚我下厨，可话到嘴边，却又想起康纳并不吃人类的食物，自己对釱相关的东西又知之甚少。安慰太过笨拙，以至于话语全数在嘴里打滚，却多的一句也说不出。

“对不起，汉克。我不知道。……也许是程式出现了错误，或者是情绪波动过激，在当时我只想那么做……我…”

“没事的康纳，事实也并非他说的那样，不是吗？”

“要是以后我对身边的人也有这样的冲动怎么办，汉克，刚刚的失控，我怕以后再出现会伤到其他人。”

“人们一般管这个叫生气。嘿，我还揍过佩金斯呢，你难道忘了？不要总是担心来担心去的。”

“……我怕你因此感到害怕。”直到走进警局，康纳才回头看着他的老搭档，说了这么一句话。那个家伙的眼角发红，明显是一副刚刚哭完的样子。

“我不会的，甜心。”

但汉克·安德森明显看到了康纳因为这个称呼皱了下眉，他还在在意那些污秽的言辞，怕周围的所有人也是这么想的……老天，他真的越来越像人类了，这不是好事吗？

“如果有一天，我真的出了些问题，我不会伤害你，汉克，希望你能阻止我，然后等着我……”

“康纳！不要再继续想下去了，你没听见吗？！”

警探不顾局子里几个熟人的目光，拽着搭档的手就把他扯到自己工位上，低吼着。

“我让你难过了吗？”

他看起来固执又偏执，只想要自己肯定的那个答案，又像个犯错的孩子一样局促而脆弱地盯着银发男人，抓着根救命稻草般眨着眼问。

“我说过，你不需要这么小心翼翼，你不会出错的。该死，难道你不相信我吗？”

“……我不相信我的稳定性。而且我确实怕你被别人认为是那种喜欢……”

“我他妈不在乎。你还不明白吗？康纳？！”

他面前的仿生人因为被他抓着肩一晃，愣了神，像没有消化警探说的内容似的。

“你为什么要一直推测我在想什么，康纳？我不是别人。不是吗？”

“要是你感觉被冒犯了，那我很抱歉，汉克……”

“你怎么还在擅自揣摩……”

“我说了副队长，要是我说的话让你感觉被冒犯了，那么我很抱歉！”

没能压住音量吼完，他就扯下工作椅边上挂着的外套，攥着手里的钥匙冲出了警局的办公区。

也许他们都需要静一静，而不是再继续重复这些踏入死循环的问题对话。

似是感觉到了空气流动和温度的变化，他的搭档抓着盖在脸上的书，往边上一挪像是想要看看来人，却没能放上茶几，那本小说径自滑落在了地板上。

这时候汉克才看见书籍的封面上沾着的蓝血，新鲜的，来源是康纳垂着盖住自己眼睛的手掌，上面明显被划破了几道口子，他开回来的老爷车方向盘上也有，肯定是在擒拿那个狗屎人渣的时候弄伤的。

“还在生气吗？”

他关上门，也不顾相扑摇着尾巴在他身边转来转去，捏捏康纳赤裸的脚就抬腿坐上沙发。自身带来的重量让康纳直接往银发男人的身旁滑去，这让他猝不及防地翻过身去，只想收起脚缩到沙发的角落里去——但被汉克抓住了脚踝和遮着脸颊的那只手，没有得逞。

“先把血止了，听话。”

银发男人一扯康纳的手，才发现RK800的掌心全是透明潮湿的液体，混着淡淡的蓝血，血迹甚至有些沾到了康纳脸上。

那是眼泪。

他一个人跑回了家里，一个人发着呆，现在像是只受伤的野兽想要把自己藏起来，却在这之前又开着门，拿像是小孩子一样任性的姿势躺在沙发上心怀期待的等他回家。

“对不起，康纳。”

警探明显感觉到手里的家伙颤了一下。

“为什么要道歉……”带着鼻音和不确定的意思，一副怀疑他下一句话就会将其抛弃的模样。

他的搭档大可不必如此害怕。

“我没弄明白你在担心的东西，就大言不惭地……想拿漂亮话糊弄过去，没有顾及你的心情，所以对不起。”

康纳知道汉克·安德森是个什么样的人，正因为如此，他也知道自己的搭档在何种心情下才会用这种语调，郑重其事跟他道一个明明只是情绪冲动两个人多吼几句的吵架的歉。

这让他没有很好的收拾自己因此而如涨潮的海水般涌出的情绪，它们奔涌而上，泛着深而蓝的颜色，带着柔和的温度浸没还站在海滩上看着夕阳的他的双脚，拥抱他疲乏的身躯，然后将他裹进温柔暖和又满是细腻情绪的浪潮里。

啊啊，现在连他的眼中也涌出海水了。

他想必是遇见了全部的幸运吧。

“你……吸噜噜…你……汉克……”

康纳张嘴只喊出这些单薄的词，本就溃不成军的防线因为爱人的话让他快要淹没在自己的眼泪里，太过浓重的鼻音也让他下意识吸了吸鼻子，程式带来的生理模拟效果有时实在让人头疼。

“谁……谁让你道歉的…呜…呜呜……”他很高兴，但也许跟着不坦诚的老家伙久了，嘴也会跟着变起来，这让他一说完又后悔了，只缩回了腿，把自己的脸埋在警探大腿边，闷着抽噎声，却又伸手抱着银发男人的小腿，像是还在生气，又像是为自己的幼稚话语后悔。

“别哭别哭，我……只是希望你不用那么总是在我身边活得小心谨慎，康纳。在那些事件之后，我不希望…你一直观察着我的意思，避免冲突，只为了一直和我这么过下去。因为我知道你所谓的监督饮食习惯也好，偶尔的强硬措辞也罢，都有在掩饰不安。”

“我希望我也是能带给你安全感的男人，能有能力保护你的人。我是你的丈夫，康纳。你也应该相信自己，至少在模控生命变革倒向仿生人后，就没有人能够威胁到你了，不是吗？当年直到现在，你耀眼的自信，周全的考虑，我一直都在看着。像今天的愤怒，对自身的恐惧，对他人言语的在意，那是人类才会有的情绪，你只不过是更像人类了而已，任何事情我都在你身边，康纳，别怕。”

“……你像是个…在给摔倒的孙子讲笑话的爷爷……”

他腿边的家伙依旧把脸藏着，眼泪也蹭在他腿上，半宿了，才瓮声瓮气的这么说道。

“嘿康纳，爷爷可不会给孙子讲老子是你丈夫这种话！”

听见他的搭档闷半天才蹦出这么句话，汉克·安德森嘴一撇，揉着康纳头的手也作势一拍，让手底下的家伙缩了一缩。

“那种话以后少管。他们说什么就是什么的话，美国早就变成共产主义了，蠢蛋。”

“……是。”

“那我亲爱的…丈夫，能允许我继续索求吗？”

“什么……？”

汉克看着脸上还带着泪痕的家伙吸吸鼻子，眼角还红红的就爬着坐上自己大腿，手也搭在沙发靠背上，一副要把他圈在怀里的模样。

“这个。”

他爱人的话语一落，吻就带着软糯的触感覆在警探唇间，让他心尖一颤。

“你确定……已经没事了吗？我不想你带着那种顾虑跟我做，我的爱。”汉克·安德森揉揉搭档的脑袋，搂着康纳将下巴抵在他柔软的短发上，如此轻声问着。

“虽然我不会删掉它，但你是对的，汉克。现在我没有顾虑。”

康纳说完就把脸埋在老男人的胸膛上，像在这微寒的空气里汲取着男人身上的温暖，但坐在汉克胯上的屁股没有只停留于这样浅薄的程度，只是悄悄的扭了扭，和银发男人的胯贴合得更近，让自己的欲望暴露得更加彻底。

“要去卧室吗？”

警探看了眼他那只忠实的大狗因为没得到老朋友的理睬失落地叫了声，忍不住拍拍怀里仿生人的屁股问。

“……好。”

但康纳的眼神明明留恋地看了眼沙发和还存在于地板和窗台上的淡金色阳光，这让汉克失笑地放弃了自己的打算。

“想在这里做就直说，我去给相扑倒狗粮，它吃完会去晒太阳睡觉的。”

“好。”

不过那眼巴巴地趴在沙发上的模样，简直让汉克·安德森如芒刺背，他补上安慰小点心拍拍相扑的头，便几步跑回沙发，将那个散发着“我需要你”气息的小子扑倒在布垫上。

“所以你也需要安慰吗？”

“我想是的，安德森先生……你的丈夫现在需要你。”

汉克带着压迫感的气息笼罩着康纳身遭，但这只让他忍不住挪开脚勾上警探小腿，来将他们的距离缩短，让鼓胀的欲望贴在一起，交换炽热的温度。

“那我可得马上来。”

带着茧子的手指触上后颈的感觉有些微妙，这让康纳抬起下颌，正迎上警探凑上来的吻，被捉住，舌尖却毫不安分地在唇舌相触时刮蹭着银发男人的嘴角，挑衅着磨钝的人类犬齿，却在微凉的指尖沿着他的脊背下滑，直到敏感的腰际和小腹时闷呼出声。

“嗯……”嘴微张的瞬间早已被再次堵牢，甚至因此被吻得更深，唾液和气息被相互沾染，交融在一块儿，那只趁他们接吻时下滑的手没有因为康纳还带着鼻音的呼声有所减缓速度，带着让人情热的焦灼感抵着小腹抚上康纳早已开始胀痛不已的挺翘性器，指腹稍作抚慰就已勾着裤腰，将爱人的炽热欲望暴露在空气中。

太过温和的爱抚有时反而是毒药，让人无法挣脱这刺入身躯的毒刺，在银发男人的手指抵着不安地张合着，带着湿润水剂的穴口时，康纳下意识地闭上了双眼，在指尖不时蹭上腺体那若即若离的暧昧快感里忍耐着，却在他的爱人打算增加手指的时候抓住了警探的小臂，用被解放出来的微红性器蹭着警探的小腹，将薄薄的布料晕出一道清晰又情色的水迹来。

“我现在就想要……汉克，我想和你一起射出来……”

他的搭档在下一个吻之际侧开脸，让它印在了自己的嘴角，用急迫又带着哀求的语气如此说着。

“好，听你的，甜心…”

汉克如此说着，没有在康纳脸上看到那抗拒感，才稍稍松了口气，在搭档的指尖探入他的底裤，轻拽着让他那同样硬得发痛的粗大性器跳出来的时候，警探明显看见了康纳脸上那熟悉的微怔——就算他们之间做得算是频繁，这个脸皮薄的家伙还是依旧常常会因为看见他的尺寸而出现像这样的反应。

他的嘴角一定挂上了笑意，将爱人的宽松裤子带着底裤扯下，后者便已微红着脸将那双修长的双腿挂上警探后背，把赤裸的下身凑近那支通红怒张的肉刃，自己的性器也晃着，流着透明的汁液暗示着情热和仍在上涨的欲望。

警探将厚实的顶端抵上那个张合着打算将他尽数吞下的深粉色小嘴，不等它的主人催促便顶胯将肉棒挤进毫不安分的甬道，操开阻挠着的肠壁，润滑剂充盈地冒出被完全撑开的穴口，可银发男人却在这时当着他正看着自己被填满的搭档的面，低头一吻康纳那翘着流汁的性器嫣红的顶端，甚至还使坏地伸着舌尖舔舐那还在不断外淌情液的小孔。

这也许是极大的视觉冲击，或者是其他的，康纳只知道他的压力值在瞬间飙升了好几十个百分比，才慢慢开始回落，并不过度的快感夹杂着精神冲击宛如粘稠毒液，侵蚀着他的处理中枢，让灯环也红着闪了闪。

“啊…求你……汉克…”

他甚至不知道自己在恳求着什么，只听见了自己像是情热的猫科类一样发出了大声的哀鸣，后果就是，他感觉到自己屁股里的肉棒又不可思议地胀大了几分。

“太过性感会吃苦头的，my love……”

老警官低哑的声音反倒像是诱惑，让他忍不住吃紧了那支凶刃，搂住警探的脖子，却将自己麦色的脖颈，锁骨和胸膛送上，在银发男人开始抽送的时候被印下一个又一个的樱色印记。

他只能在警探的吻到来时迎合而上，以此来纾解汉克操上他的敏感点时那令人难耐的快感，略略开始冒着泡沫的润滑剂在穴口充盈地作为色情的陪衬，腿根早已因为银发男人越发猛烈的抽插和肉体碰撞开始泛起红色，他却因此而越发收紧双腿，抓着警探后背的衣服，在细碎的呻吟声里蜷紧脚趾，既像是想要将这个他深爱的男人揉进怀里，又像是在承受忍耐这热烈又过度刺激的快感浪潮。

腺体被又一次碾上，并被接连操到甬道最深处的强烈刺激让康纳的双眼开始短暂失神，而一记重重的顶弄后，他终是没有守住，湿嗒嗒的性器抖动着，把浊白的精液溅在警探小腹的深色衣物上，后穴也因此而猛地一绞，直让接近高潮的银发警探吻住他微张着的唇舌，勾着软而敏感的舌尖，把大股大股的浓稠精液射进那个还在痉挛的后穴里。

“呜……”

“康纳…”

他吻着因为高潮而软下身的爱人，唤着他的名字，倒是又感觉到了康纳还无比敏感，又被内射的肠道徒劳地紧了紧，像亲吻着他疲软的性器，像是在缓解过于猛烈的高潮。

“汉克……我是猎犬吗？”

汉克还没有把自己从康纳屁股里撤出来，就听见了他的爱人闷着声问。

“不，你不是任何人的猎犬，康纳。”

他的声音尽管带着情事后的沙哑，但没有一分开玩笑的意思。

“你的脖子上早就摘掉了项圈，记住自己是自由的。”

“是吗……是这样啊。”康纳咕哝着，“就算过了这么些年，那种感受也依旧让人不安……”

“别怕，康纳。人和人之间的关系不是只有相互利用的，你应该能体会到…”

“但我会一直忠诚于你……”他的爱人却像是自言自语一样，低声嘟囔了句。

“康纳，我说过你不必……”

“我当然是自由的个体。但我会永远，如此深爱你，汉克。”

康纳哼哼着笑了一声，说些绕弯的情话，轻啄老男人的银色胡须，就把自己埋进爱人的怀里。

“老夫老妻倒也会深情告白吗？我这颗心脏可因为你多跳了好几下。”他抚着搭档的背，任其装模作样地真的来听他的心跳声。

能让他开心起来真是太好了，他想。

“我爱你。”

“你还说上瘾了是不是？我也爱你。”


End file.
